Fallen
"Fallen" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Synopsis The information taken from Tok'ra lead to harset, the last stronghold Goa'uld. To delete the last outpost however large power end up arguing over who gets to give the coup de grace. Plot At Stargate Command There is an atmosphere of euphoria after the death of the System Lord Ba'al . The creation of a special team composed of two former SGC host of the Goa'uld Ba'al and Qetesh well as a Jaffa is a member of the same Tau'ri, opens the possibility of finding and totally eradicate the last pockets of resistance goa ' uld scattered throughout the galaxy. The information generated by the guest of Ba'al are extremely important for the new mission that Fr. been prepared for weeks with care. the orbit of the planet Earth, a fleet of several Ha'tak and Tau'ri ships , only await the 'order to be able to leave for the planet Harset. On the planet Harset , the Goa'uld Khnum is in open disagreement with the board chaired by the Goa'uld Goa'uld Ishtar, which does not consider it necessary to move to a new planet the last Goa'uld queens to prevent them being used by FJN ( Free Jaffa nation) as the source of the symbiotic pre Tretonin. Against the advice of most of the board, Khnum decides to secretly take away the last three remaining Goa'uld fertile queens without use Ha'tak in orbit, but through the gate at night. But the sensors of the ships in orbit herald the arrival of some thirty enemy ships. The fleet of Tau'ri and FJN are now coming to the planet when Khnum abandons his faction Goa'uld, leaving the planet Harset attack imminent. Ishtar on the planet learns of the betrayal of Khnum and the escape of his own faction together with only three still remained fertile queens for an unknown destination, but the unexpected arrival of the enemy fleet forced the Queen to recall all the Ha'tak on the planet outpost defense. Most ships are old vessels that will be destroyed at the first shot of the new weapons supplied to the Tau'ri spaceships. As the panic spreads on the planet's surface, especially in the same home town last Goa'uld government, orbit the Allied fleet rapidly destroys all the ships of the Alliance New Mind. A safe distance, Khnum a board a Ha'tak screen, watch the destruction of the last Goa'uld in the orbit of the planet itself without doing anything because the planet is completely surrounded by enemy ships. Following destruction from orbit with an orbital bombardment, the SGC teams and Jaffa descend on the planet aided by a Tok'ra was still undercover named Mnevis. Thanks to the Tok'ra, the last still alive Goa'uld on the planet are taken prisoner and taken forcibly to the planet the Tok'ra to be processed and extracted in the final ceremony. Aziru and Vala Mal Doran together with their team manage to capture the same Ishtar who manages to kill himself violently biting his tongue so as not to reveal the escape of Khnum and the disappearance of the three remaining Goa'uld queens. Despite all attempts to obtain information, Tau'ri and their allies succeed only in the destruction of the outpost, and believe they have finally eliminated the last pocket of resistance Goa'uld when you still notice the absence of the bodies of many Goa'uld including Amaterasu and many other gentlemen of the system believed dead. Note *The fall of the Goa'uld has caused a 'huge power vacuum that the winners are struggling to fill. *The end of the Crusade Orii has awakened the disagreements between the free Jaffa nation and even the Tok'ra. *The death of Ba'al has caused a power vacuum in the Goa'uld resistance, there is an ongoing power struggle between the Goa'uld Anat, Ishtar and Athena. *Aziru actively collaborates with the Tau'ri and has a love affair with Vala Mal Doran First Appareance Anat, Athena, Amaterasu, Khnum, Mnevis, Harset, Earth, Tok'ra Homeplanet, Aziru Death *Ishtar Categoria:Episodes